Caught in the Middle
by mikester
Summary: Hermione is different. Their in their Seventh Years and things get a little edgy. Please forgive me, I'm not very good with summaries. Just read them ok... I appreciate reviews also.


A/N: My first story, I'm so proud. I hope you guys like it. Please read this stuff and review. It's just a one shot and I did try my best to make it original, I hope this works. Well, enjoy the random storyline of my excuse for a romantic story.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. Everything belongs to Madam Joanne Rowling (the plot is mine though).

"Caught in the Middle"

"Harry, I have something to tell you... I think—I'm falling for Hermione. She's just so perfect and—" Harry was unsurprised that Ron was finally confessing to him about his feelings for Hermione. As Ron continued, Harry was only half listening because he already half-expected that Ron was falling for Hermione. Then when Ron was speaking monotonously for quite some time about how his feelings for her developed among the years Harry finally cut him off saying: "I know that you've fallen for Hermione, it's been obvious for years. The only problem is how you're going to tell her about your feelings." "I don't know." Ron said dejectedly. "Why don't you give her hints? I can be your bridge; I'll let her fall for you..." Ron suddenly squeaked like a girl as he said: "You'll do that for me? But wait Harry, what's in it for you?" Harry was surprised. Ron actually thought that he wanted something in return. Harry said taken aback: "Nothing mate, nothings in it for me... I just wanted things to work out between the two of you. Everyone knows that you like each other for the longest time. I just wanted to be the one to get you together that's all." Ron was still quite suspicious at first until he finally gave in saying: "Thanks a lot mate; I owe you big time for this." Harry just smiled as he said: "Don't mention it. What are friends for?" Harry then patted Ron's back as he went out to look for Hermione. Unsurprisingly, Hermione was in the library. Something about Hermione that day though lead Harry speechless. Hermione was in the secluded part of the library and she was wearing a see-through dress and a short skirt. She removed her school robes and they were scattered everywhere. She was reading a book but what surprised Harry was that it wasn't just any book; it was "Masters of the Kama Sutra" book. Harry was gaping at Hermione until she noticed him looking at her and her book. She said: "Hi Harry—I mean Harry what are you doing here?!" Hermione suddenly grabbed for her school robes and attempted to cover herself. Harry stopped looking at her as he said: "Maybe I should ask you that same question. What are you doing in the secluded part of the library in indecent clothes? Where did you get that book? I happen to know what Kama Sutra is." Hermione's face began to redden as she said: "I'm sorry Harry. I just—I just wanted so much to escape the life of always being perfect. Everyone has great expectations for me that somehow I've forgotten the real meaning of life." Harry retorted saying: "Life isn't about sex." Hermione just laughed as she said: "That's not what I meant Harry. I meant living life; it's not always about rules. I feel so trapped always being this prefect perfect Hermione. I just wanted to live life to how I want it. Err, now Harry, now that you're here. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

"What do you mean? Do you mean, me removing my clothes?" Hermione just gave a hearty laugh as she said: "You're not exactly subtle Harry. But yeah that's what I meant." Harry suddenly had shudders as he said: "Why do you want me to remove my clothes?" Hermione just showed her sexy grimace as she said: "We're going to have some old fashioned fun Harry. That's all—just some good old-fashioned fun." Harry just shook his head as he said: "We're not going to have sex, are we?" Hermione again just laughed as she said: "Again you're not exactly subtle Harry but yeah were going to have some fun..." As she said this, her eyes grew big and she puckered her lips. Harry started to have shivers as he said: "I'm not going to have sex with my best friend. Besides, what will Ron say...? I didn't actually go here to have sex with you. I came here to tell you that Ron likes you 'Mione." As Harry was saying this, Hermione went near him and started touching him and moving her already slithering hand from Harry's face till down there. Harry was having shivers again but he couldn't help but moan as her graceful movements lead to the arousal of his manhood. "Hermione I don't think we should continue. I don't want to destroy my friendship with Ron." Hermione just whispered to Harry as she said: "I don't want Ron, Harry, I want you." Then she started attacking Harry's lips as she kissed him fiercely and with full passion. Harry then said; "If we're going to do this. I don't want to take any chances. Put a silencing charm in this room before we can continue." Hermione just smiled and said: "I already did. Every time I come here I often put the silencing charm because I usually do something else aside from reading books." Harry just laughed as he went near her and prepared to kiss her. He said: "Oh yeah, what else do you do here that requires the use of the silencing charm." Hermione giggled as they went to a fury of kisses. Harry started to get comfortable on kissing Hermione and began to slip his tongue to her mouth. As he did this, Hermione opened her mouth for his entry and then they had the dance of the tongues. Their tongues met in a wonderful array of dances as they swayed and moved in succession. Harry then mouthed: "I never thought I'd say this 'Mione but you look amazing." Hermione just touched his lips as she said: "Just shut up and fuck me." Harry was taken aback by this comment but he just started kissing her again. Slowly his lips were going to her breasts and as he was kissing her breasts; he began to tear off her clothes. Hermione just laughed again as she said: "Slow down tiger... aren't we the vicious animal right now. Allow me..." She then started to remove her clothes to show a very firm and round breasts. Her breasts weren't very large but it was enough to make Harry Potter happy! He started to lick and suck and bite her breasts and as he did this; she was moaning and was practically screaming with pleasure. After a few more moments Hermione whispered to Harry this words: "Now it's your turn." She then motioned to him to remove every material in his body and after he did this. She went down and began stroking his manhood. As she became braver and began sucking the big sucker: Harry screamed and moaned very loudly. He was breathing fast now and as she continued; Harry mouthed: "'Mione...where...did...you...learn...to...do ...this...Aaaah...Don't...stop..." And she wasn't stopping. Hermione was giving him the best pleasure he could ever imagine. After about a lifetime of pleasure; Hermione lied down to one of the tables as she commanded: "Come down and please me." She was pointing down there and as she lied down, Harry started to suck her as though she was his favorite ice cream. He began to continue this until Hermione was already very wet... with perspiration. He then kissed her lips again as he prepared to enter to the chambers within. Surprisingly, even though she was so good at foreplay, she was still a virgin. Of course, Harry didn't know that. As he entered her, her screams were very audible now and if it wasn't for the silencing charm, she would have been heard through out the castle. Harry started out slowly until he became faster and faster until Hermione was already screaming for her lungs out. Harry removed his manhood and began to stop for a breath. As he did this, Hermione began to attack his manhood again and she began sucking it and stroking it until finally its juicy and milky contents burst forth towards Hermione's delicate and soft face. Harry was still surprised of what they did. What really surprised Harry though was that he had a wonderful time? Harry then voiced this out to Hermione as he said: "Hermione, this by far is said: "Hermione, this by far is rl. I have to ask you though, is this your first time?" Hermione just smiled: "Of course this is my first time! What about you? Is this your first time? You seem to know what to do in these situations." Harry just laughed. He held her hand as he said: "This is also my first time." After this, Harry kissed her again and then they rested in each other's arms. After a few more minutes, he finally said: "I guess we better move. Ron might begin to worry. What should I tell Ron then? Ron's fallen for you 'Mione. After today, I'm not surprised. You were amazing." Hermione just smiled and touched his face. She whispered softly: "Don't tell him anything, I don't want Ron—Harry, I want you. So, same time next week?" Harry was surprised. "We're going to do this again? But, but—" He was shaking his head again. He didn't know if his conscience would agree to him if he did this more than once. Hermione cut him off though. As she said: "You don't want me Harry? I thought I pleased you?" Harry said: "It's not that—but what about Ron?" Hermione just shrugged off his argument as she said: "Forget Ron. It's not him I want Harry, it's you." She then kissed him in the lips and as she lingered and kissed him for a while. He finally gave in and said, "Okay". They hugged then went on their way holding hands. Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, a certain someone was able to watch their little escapade. It was Draco Malfoy. Draco grinned malevolently as he thought of an idea to finally break off the trio.

The next day, Draco saw Hermione in the library. She wasn't in the secluded part however and was innocently reading the revised edition of the book "Hogwarts a History". Draco mouthed: "What a surprise! If it isn't the mudblood bitch Granger." Draco was alone without his two thugs and for Hermione; she was also alone without Harry or Ron. Hermione chose to ignore his statement but his next statement made Hermione drop her book. He said: "I saw you and that Potter freak yesterday in the library apparently being too cozy to one another." As he said this, he grinned maliciously and allowed the statement to sink in. Hermione was apparently keeping her calm and said coolly: "What do you mean Malfoy? I don't know what you're talking about." Draco grinned more maliciously as he said: "Playing dumb are we. I'm not surprised, but your little act is for no effect. I saw you yesterday fucking that Pothead in the far end of the library." Hermione gasped as she said: "What do you care what I do with my life! Sod off Malfoy and stay out of my business." Draco just smiled as he said with a triumphant whisper: "What if I happen to tell the headmaster of your little escapades with Potter. Then your reputation will be ruined, prefect perfect Granger would no longer be the Head girl and I expect you might even be expelled for your explicit adventures." Hermione finally gave up as she said: "What do you want Malfoy?!" As she said this she sighed heavily and covered her face. Draco smirked and he said: "Nothing much, I just want you to please me the way you pleased that freak Potter!!!" Hermione gasped in disgust and was prepared to barf on the spot. Although Hermione noticed that Draco developed to be a very hot and sexy specimen, having sex with her worst enemy wasn't actually what she fondly called a fantasy. But she just sighed as she said: "Okay, I have no other choice. What do you want me to do?" Draco laughed almost maniacally and was surprised that Madam Pince didn't tell him off. "Come with me." Draco didn't grab Hermione's hand but she followed quietly. They went to the secluded part of the library and he put the silencing charm on the place to prevent being overheard. She just sighed again as she said: "What do you want me to do now?" Draco commanded her to go near him and said: "Come here and kiss me." Hermione went to him and started kissing him. At first it was an awkward and almost brotherly kiss but as Draco was being more forceful. She gave in and kissed him with passion. She just imagined that it was Harry who she was kissing and already started to moan. Draco was biting her lips and slipped his tongue through her mouth with full force that she almost gagged. Draco then commanded her to remove her clothes and as she did this. He began to suck, lick and bite Hermione's breasts. He was biting so hard that she was afraid that it would bleed. After moving on to her breasts, Draco went down and began sucking her clitoris. At first it was so painful because Draco sucked her sadistically, but as they moved on—Hermione actually enjoyed it. Draco was already fucking her when Harry Potter showed up. He was fuming and kicked every chair and table in sight. He pushed Draco Malfoy and said: "So this is what you do here every time; fucking hormone-filled assholes like Malfoy! Why, 'Mione—why do you have to fuck that pureblood asshole Malfoy?!" Malfoy was fuming that he was called an asshole but he just kept quiet and enjoyed the show. Hermione was crying now as she said: "Let me explain, Draco found out about yesterday and he was attempting to blackmail me if I didn't have sex with him..." She was pleading now and then Harry realized. This was all part of Draco's plan. He then charged to Malfoy and began punching him and kicking him. Draco was taken by surprise so he wasn't able to defend himself. Harry then grabbed for his wand and said an incantation. Draco then fell to the floor. Hermione shrieked as she said: "What did you do? You didn't kill him, did you?" Harry assured her that he didn't kill Draco as he said: "Of course I didn't kill him. I just used a modified memory charm for him to forget this whole situation and the one he saw yesterday. I think I let him forget what happened the whole week. It's okay now 'Mione, everything's going to be fine." Hermione kissed Harry and hugged him so tight. She was wondering about one thing however as she said: "How're you able to do that memory charm Harry? I think that's supposed to be very advance magic." Harry just smiled and said: "I've been learning. Now help me carry him to somewhere that wouldn't be so suspicious. He'll be waking any minute now." Then they did, after which Harry and Hermione went back to the Common Room holding hands.

When they entered the Common Room however, they didn't go together. Hermione went first, then five minutes later; Harry came. They acted like they didn't meet each other and they mingled with the others and acted as though nothing happened. For the next couple of days, Harry kept feeding lies towards Ron on how Hermione was slowly falling for him. On the other hand, they did their little escapade more than once; though it was more implicit this time around. Every time they did it, Harry's conscience would bother him. In the end, however, they would just have sex more passionately and more wild. So this went on for a few months until Christmas came. They were in their Seventh Year so Ron decided to give something special to Hermione. Ron gave her a pendant necklace. It was a very special necklace because it came from Ron's grandmother and was given to him before she died. When Ron gave her the necklace; Hermione was ecstatic. She finally realized of his real intentions, and returned the necklace saying: "I can't accept this Ron. This is too special." "Why? I want you to have it because—err you're special." Ron blushed as he said this then turned his back to her and walked away. He was apparently too shy and insecure to see her reaction and just went on his way. Hermione just grabbed his shoulder and said: "Oh Ron, you're so sweet. Thank you..." She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and hugged him tight. When she finally let go, Ron held her close and finally gave her a small kiss on the lips. Hermione was shocked; even Ron was surprised of his own daring. After the initial shock of the first kiss, Hermione responded by hugging him again and giving him her own kiss.

They lingered the kiss for a few moments until they finally let go. Hermione then grabbed Ron's hand and lead him towards her prefect's quarters. She then locked the door and put an incantation to it that it won't be opened. She forgot however to put a silencing charm on her room. As she did this she let Ron sit at her bed as she said: "Ron, why don't you make yourself more comfortable." Ron understood what she meant and began removing his clothes. As Hermione saw his body, she saw that he looked hot. Although he didn't look as hot as Draco or Harry, he looked hot in his own way. She then removed her clothes and they continued kissing. Hermione then lied down on the bed as they continued kissing. Hermione now put her tongue to his mouth. Ron seemed shy on becoming passionate towards Hermione that he was always on the receiving end. Hermione didn't mind however as she continued to kiss Ron more passionately this time. They continued to kiss for a few moments until Hermione let go and said annoyed: "Don't you want to do this Ron? What is making you shy? I thought you like me..." Ron was blushing now as he said: "I like you 'Mione, I like you a lot... It's just that—err—I never did this before and I'm nervous." Hermione just laughed as she said: "I should be the one nervous Ron, not you. We'll just take this easy then. Since you're so nervous." Ron was taken aback on how Hermione was taking this thing so lightly. Ron finally blurted out. "'Mione are you a virgin?" Hermione was quiet for a few moments then she finally said: "Does it matter Ron, if I'm a virgin or not?" Ron grew redder than ever as he said: "Err, of—of course not 'Mione! I—I will like you just the same." Hermione just smiled as she said: "Good, now quit being a sissy and start fucking me already!" Ron was surprised of her words but shoved it aside. He then flipped her and prepared to go inside her. At first he didn't know what to do but when he was already inside her, she was the one moving swiftly to him. She was so good that Ron was the one moaning with pleasure. After a few more moments, Ron got the hang of it and started moving in rhythm with Hermione's moves. Soon, they were already moaning in orgasm. Finally Hermione removed herself from him and began stroking his manhood. Soon enough, Ron's sticky contents were oozing forth from her delicate face. Ron was sweating as she said: "Hermione that was amazing." Hermione just smiled as she said "Thanks". After a few moments hesitation, Ron finally said: "I love you..."

Hermione was shocked at his words. She was speechless, until finally she said: "Thanks!" Ron was hoping to hear something else so he said "And—" "And—let's go because someone might find us gone." Ron was taken aback by her words, she was expecting something else but when he didn't hear the words he just sighed and left. He didn't even wait for her. After he was able to retrieve his clothes and worn it, he just gave a sidelong glance at Hermione and left without another word. Hermione understood why Ron reacted that way and couldn't blame him. But she couldn't fool herself, she loved one person only and she could never learn to love another. She loved Harry Potter. Much to the chagrin of Hermione, when they were having sex, someone overheard them—it was none other than Harry Potter. He was shocked that he saw them together. He was even hurt. He kept saying to himself: _"I thought she liked me... Now I feel as though I was just used."_ He kept repeating this to himself until he cried. He was holding a precious gift for her, a precious bracelet, but when he saw them together, he just gave it to the first girl he saw. He then went to the Common Room and lay there in his bed crying. A few moments later Ron came, although Harry tried his best to hide his tears, Ron noticed. He said: "Ey Harry, why are you crying mate?!" Harry just pretended to smile and said: "I'm not crying Ron; I just got something in my eye that's all. So—err—what's up mate." Ron smiled and said: "You would never believe what happened to me last night..." Harry pretended to be curious and said: "What?" Ron then told him about what happened, he told him everything. When he told him about the last part however, he frowned. He said: "What I can't understand is when I finally said 'I love you' she didn't reply back. I'm confused Harry. I thought you told me that she liked me." Harry tried to think of a logical explanation for this. Finally, after a few moments, he said: "Maybe she's just shy Ron. I don't know." Ron just smiled again. "Maybe you're right. But Harry, last night was the best night of my life." Harry pretended to feel happy for his friend and just pat him in the back as he said: "I'm happy for you Ron, ey mate; I'm hungry so I'm going to go to the Great Hall. Are you coming?" Ron just shrugged and said: "I already ate." "Ok, see you later Ron."

But he didn't go to the Great Hall, instead he went to the secluded part of the library and there he wept. Moments later Hermione came and said: "I thought I'd find you here Harry. So do you—are you crying Harry?" Harry just shrugged her off and said: "No of course not, I—I just got something in my eye. So I—I heard about what happened between you and Ron. I'm happy for you 'Mione." "What do you mean Harry?" Hermione was surprised. She finally just pretended to be ignorant to what he was saying. Harry became angry. It was bad enough that Hermione got together with Ron, but for her to lie to him... He just said however: "Ron told everything to me and I would just like to say. I'm happy for you 'Mione." He was fighting from a great urge to cry again but he was able to control himself. Hermione however was so shocked that her mouth was open. After a few moments of awkward silence, finally she said: "It's not him I want Harry, it's you. I—I love you Harry." Harry became angrier than ever. He said: "You dare tell me that after you had sex with Ron just last night! Look, my goal was for you and Ron to be together, now that you are, I—I'm happy for the both of you." Harry was being pretentious, but then he just gave her a last hug and kiss in the cheek and then left.

For the next few weeks, Harry tried to avoid Ron and Hermione. Even though when Ron would catch up with Harry, he would greet cordially with hellos. Sometimes they would even go to the Hogsmeade weekends together. Ron realized though that Hermione and Harry's friendship were fading. Hermione and Ron finally got together and it was largely thanks to Harry. He never told anyone but he loved and still loves Hermione. He tried his best to forget her even though that was impossible. He came across a number of unsuccessful relationships week after week. He dated Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Cho and even Pansy once. Although that last date with her was a total disaster.

Graduation was only two weeks away and Harry felt more miserable. He was the boy who lived and although he was able to survive Lord Voldemort's wrath and even managed to thwart him; the prospect of graduating and being alone with nowhere else to go suddenly dawned on him like a painful load he had to carry. He was sure that he wouldn't go back to the Dursley's. Now that the problem of Lord Voldemort had finally died down, he decided to live alone after Graduation.

Two days before graduation ended, Ron and Hermione were again making love in Hermione's bedroom. The prefects' quarters were again locked and this time Hermione was able to put the silencing charm on the place. Ron chanted a contraceptive spell before they continued. They made strong and passionate love that they ended quite tired and slept in each other's arms. The next day Ron woke up early. He was taking a bath when he heard Hermione say the same words in his sleep: "Harry I love you, forgive me." She repeated these words over and over again until Ron was shaking her to wake up. When she woke up, she was surprised that Ron was there and she looked disappointed. She looked as though she was expecting to see Harry by her side. Ron still didn't know that Harry was Hermione's first time. She just said: "Ronnie, why did you wake me up? It's still early. We have nothing else to do." Ron just said: "But Hermy dear, it's past eight in the morning. I want us to enjoy every moment while we are still here." Ron didn't tell her that she was sleep talking. He loved her very much and it pained him when he realized that she loved Harry Potter more than anyone else. He loved her so much however that he was willing to give her up to make her happy. He decided to set her up so that Harry and Hermione would be together. He needed help so he enlisted the help from Parvati, Neville, Ginny and even Cho.

The next day Ron went looking for Harry. He found him in the secluded part of the library alone. Ron came to him and said: "I've been trying to look for you the whole day mate. Have you been here the whole time?" Harry just nodded. "I have something to tell you. You know that me and Hermione have been together for some time now." Harry just nodded again. Apparently, Harry felt so torn to speak. "Well, every time we fall asleep together; I—I always hear her speak your name. She dreams about you Harry. She always talks about you in her sleep. I know you may not be able to understand this but Harry, I—I think you're the one she loves." Harry just kept quiet and stared blankly as though he hadn't understood a thing. Ron continued saying: "Every time she wakes up she's always sad or disappointed. She's always in a daze when we're together. I—I think you're the one she wants to be with." Harry just kept quiet. He was still staring blankly in space and he acted as though he hadn't heard a thing. After a few disconcerting moments, Harry said: "Why are you telling me all these? I thought you loved her. Are you giving her to me?" Now it was Ron's turn to be surprised. He said: "I love Hermione with all my life. But she's not happy with me. I'd be very selfish if I gave in to my wants when I know she's just getting hurt. I love her too much that I'm willing to sacrifice my wants for her own needs. Just promise me one thing Harry." Harry looked at him and said: "What's that?" Ron looked poignant as he said: "Please take care of her and don't ever hurt her." He didn't even wait for his reply and just took his hand and shook it and left. Ron had tears all over his face but he felt fulfilled. Parvati saw him and went to him and hugged him. She saw everything that he did and heard everything he said. She felt proud of him and hugged him tight as she said: "Don't worry everything will be alright. I'm here when you need a friend." Ron cried in her shoulders as he said: "I loved her Parvati; I loved her with all my heart." "You did the right thing dear. You did the right thing." Was her only reply. Meanwhile...

Neville was looking for Hermione. She saw her at her room apparently contemplating about things; he came to her and said: "Hermione I've been looking for you everywhere, have you been here the whole time?" She just nodded. "I have something to tell you. I know that you and Ron are together now, right?" She just nodded; apparently she too was so torn to speak. "It's about Harry." Hermione spoke suddenly: "What about him?" Neville just said: "Lately I've noticed him to be very quiet. Everyday he always seemed to just have that blank look. He always chooses to be isolated from us and we're starting to be concerned." Hermione just said: "What's he got to do with me? I have a boyfriend now right?" Neville just sighed and said: "I know that and I understand. But I think the thing that makes him miserable is not being with you." "So! What do you want me to do? Be with him? Remember we haven't been in speaking terms for a long time now?!" She snapped. Neville just sighed again. _"This was harder than I thought." _He said to himself. "I know and I understand that. But I've heard Ron speak for some time now and he said you've been dreaming of Harry for many weeks now." Hermione hissed: "Of course not!" Neville smiled. "Don't try to hide your feelings. Ron already found out that it's Harry you want 'Mione. He even sent me to tell you this because he wants you to be happy. He—" Suddenly Ron came and said: "Thanks Neville. I'll take it from here." He smiled at Neville and pat his back. He then faced Hermione and said: "I know everything 'Mione and I understand. I understand that it's Harry you want and not me. I've been hearing you for some time now, every time you sleep, you scream his name. At first I tried to ignore it but then I realized that you're not happy with me. I can see it in your eyes. You feel unfulfilled when you're with me, so I'm going to let you go. I love you 'Mione and I'm going to miss you..." Hermione smiled and hugged him tight. "'Mione he said he's going to meet you at your meeting place." Ron shouted to her, but as he saw her fade away from sight he covered his face and quietly he wept.

Hermione went to the secluded part of the library and saw Harry there. He was standing there looking so adorable that she immediately ran to him and hugged him tight. He whispered to her ears and said: "Come with me, I have something to show you." He then led her to the Room of Requirement. He covered her eyes and they went inside the room. Finally when they were inside, she saw one of the most decorated places she had ever yet seen. Hermione hugged him tight and said: "This is wonderful!" Harry just smiled however and said: "I didn't do this. Ron did. He asked help from Cho, Parvati and Ginny and they've been decorating the place whole day." He then showed her an open hand and led her to sit on the antique table. Two minutes later, Cho and Parvati came wearing French maid clothing and said: "Your order sir and madam." He winked at them and they were presented with an exquisite four-course meal. Everything was amazing. While they were eating, Ginny came and serenaded them with violin expertise. After the meal, Harry said: "Want to look around? I haven't really found out everything that Ron in stored for us." He took her hand again and she said: "Sure." As they were looking around Ron arrived and stood at the foot of the door and nodded. Hermione smiled and said "Thank you." Ron just returned the smile and walked away. They were looking around and they came across an exquisite bubble bath. He showed her an open hand and led her to the bath. There they had fun splashing each other and—you know...

The next day, Graduation came and Hermione was the Valedictorian as she got top N.E.W.T.s. Harry managed to scrape just enough to allow him to take Auror's training. Hermione and Harry agreed to live together and soon they planned to get married. Parvati and Ron got together and Neville and Ginny ended up with each other. Ron and Harry became excellent Aurors while Hermione taught in Hogwarts. Parvati became a full-time housewife while Ginny became a Quidditch player in one of the most famous teams in England. Neville became a healer. But what happened with Cho? Well, she ended up with Draco... Harry and Draco's differences were soon patched up and they even became friends. In the end, everyone got along well... everyone, except Professor Snape.

**THE END**


End file.
